Who the hell took Ivy?
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: It was just your average day, Carmen planning a heist, ACME trying to stop her before she succeeds but...then something strange happens. Ivy's been kidnapped and now everything is in Chaos. V.I.L.E. is working just as hard to find the stolen sleuth as ACME is but...there are secrets surrounded the brother sister pair. One of which is why Carmen wants her back so desperately. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Carmen Sandiego AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if one day Ivy is kidnapped by a strange group that are after her and Zack? Now all of ACME is working together to find the missing blackbelt but there are secrets surrounding the siblings…one of which is why Carmen is so desperate to get Ivy back. AU OOC Femslash Bashing)**

"Carmen! Emergency! Big Emergency!" The Chief said appearing on the wall behind the infamous thief who was planning her next heist with some henchmen, most notorious of whom was Al Loy and Sara Bellum.

"I'm busy Chief." Carmen said without looking up as she examined the map in front of her.

"Ivy's been kidnapped!" The Chief said panicked and instantly Carmen whirled around alarmed.

"If this is your idea of a joke…" Carmen growled while Sara Bellum looked alarmed as well at the news.

"No joke! Some guys tried grabbing her and Zack both but she fought back hard enough to make them let go of Zack. She was knocked out before she could get away though and we haven't been able to get in contact with her since." The Chief hurried to explain while Carmen clenched her fists and her scowl darkened.

"Sara! Get the others and get ready to go! We're going to ACME _now_." Carmen ordered the inventor who nodded and ran off immediately.

"Boss what about the plan?" One goon asked looking at his boss who scowled and turned around, sweeping the map off of the table and onto the ground looking furious.

"Forget the plan! All heists are on hold! No one is doing _anything_ until we find Ivy and get her back! I want every square centimeter of the criminal underworld checked four times over! I want her found and I want her found _yesterday_!" Carmen snarled at them, her eyes rather feral as she glared at the goons.

"Yes ma'am!" The goons said gulping and doing as ordered as they dispersed to get the word spread and job done. They had never seen their boss like this before.

"Where's Zachary now?" Carmen demanded glaring at Chief who blinked a bit at how she was acting and then shrugged it off. It was well known by certain people that Zack and Ivy were Carmen's detectives, and she was _very_ possessive of what was hers. Not many knew the _real_ reason why Carmen was so protective and possessive of the two.

"He's here at ACME. We're calling in all the agents to help find Ivy and he's pacing like a caged tiger and blaming himself and we need your help to find her!" Chief said making Carmen nod her head.

"You have it. We'll be there in twenty minutes. I'm bringing Sara, Hack and Al inside with me, the rest are setting up at a nearby base and searching the underworld but will come if I call." Carmen said making Chief nod.

"None of the agents will try to arrest you or your crew. We're all too worried about Ivy. We don't know who took her or why but Zack says he has a bad feeling that he knows who and why and he's not explaining! He says he doesn't want to think about it just in case it's not true." Chief said making Carmen frown but nod. Fearing the worst but not wanting to believe it's possible.

"We're on our way." Carmen promised before turning and looking at the grim and determined V.I.L.E. Agents standing behind her. The signature members _knew_ that the two detectives were important and precious to their boss for some reason. For someone to kidnap one of _hers_ …they were declaring war on Carmen…and Carmen didn't know the meaning of the word 'mercy' when it came to her precious people. They knew that if any harm befell Ivy, Sara would be getting those human guinea pigs she had been asking for. That was for the lucky ones.

"Well? You heard it. Move people!" Carmen barked as she rushed past them and to the jet, Al, Hack, and Sara riding with her while the others got in various cars and other available means of transport.

Within ten minutes Carmen was striding into the ACME building with long hurried strides, Sara, Hack, and Al half a step behind her. The first thing they saw was a room full of teenage detectives working frantically to track their fellow detective, the adults helping where they can but most being moved out of the way by the fast moving teens.

Zack was pacing back and forth in front of the Chief's screen his face screwed up in self-hatred, self-loathing, worry and a myriad of other emotions while a few agents were trying to help him calm down a bit. No one noticed Carmen at first until she strode through the room as if she owned it and came to a stop right in Zack's path.

"Zachary." Carmen said his name gently, gentler than most thought she could, causing his head to snap up to look at her. Most of the adults stopped and stared in disbelief… but the teens merely nodded to Carmen in greeting and then went back to what they were doing.

"Carmen… you came to help find my sis?" Zack asked his voice a mix of emotions as he looked at the thief.

"Of course." Carmen said gently making Zack give her a weak smile as tears built up in his eyes.

"Sorry. It's all my fault. We didn't even see them coming and I wasn't strong enough and Ivy had to save me an-" Zack said apologizing and trying to explain what happened at the same time.

"Hush. It wasn't your fault. Like you said you didn't see them coming. You were caught unprepared. Ivy just did what any good older sibling does. She protected her younger sibling. You know what she always says right?" Carmen asked putting a hand up to stop the apology and making Zack nod.

"The older siblings are born first to protect the younger ones." Zack whispered making Carmen nod with a small smile on her face although it seemed a little strained.

"That's right. That's a motto that Ivy lives by. You know she would do _anything_ to save you, even turn herself over to whoever took her without hesitation. If they had gotten hold of you, she wouldn't be able to fight back and try to escape because she would be scared they'd hurt you. She helped you escape to benefit you both in the long run, you're here and able to help us find her. She's also free to fight back without worrying that they'll harm you in her place." Carmen said gently as she placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me Zack." Carmen ordered tilting his chin up with her other hand so that his blue eyes met her own.

"We're going to find her. Every detective at ACME is on the case, and I have all of V.I.L.E. searching as well. No one can escape all of us for long." Carmen said seriously, making Zack's eyes water but he scrubbed them away.

"There's time for you to pity yourself or blame yourself later. For now taking that self-loathing and pity and hatred and turn it into determination. Put on your game face and let's bring her home." Carmen said making Zack scrub at his eyes again before he gave a strained looking smile and nod.

"That'll work for now. Sara start seeing where you can help with tracking her or building something that can, Al put yourself to use as well. You're a big guy and you have a PhD. If they need something heavy moved you help them move it, and if your metallurgy knowledge can be of use with anything… then use it! Hack, get to those computers and start hacking anything and everything you need to in order to find her." Carmen gave Zack a pat on the back before she turned and gave her two employees their orders.

"You got it boss." Al said moving to go help one boy that was struggling to move a piece of machinery by himself, easily lifting the machinery and carrying it to where the thankful boy was motioning.

"We'll get her back." Sara said with a nod before moving to the where at least ten teens were already hard at work engineering something but were more than happy to have the older womans' help. Hack just nodded and walked over to the nearest empty computer to follow orders.

"Are there any clues or evidence at all?" Carmen demanded turning to look at Chief who grimaced himself.

"I've already sent Jasmine, Tatyanna, and Max to the kidnapping sight to search for clues but they haven't found anything yet." Chief said shaking his head in the negative.

"Boss I found a video of the kidnapping, found something that might be useful." Hack called from his computer, quickly pulling it up on the Chief's screen without prompting.

"These are the idiots that grabbed our girl and she put up a heck of a fight." Hack said smirking a bit as he zoomed in on the guys loading what seemed to be an unconscious Ivy into a nondescript white van that had the license plate covered.

"They're all wearing masks, plastic ones too like Halloween masks or something. Anyways… judging by the blood on this guy in the back and the way he's holding his face I'd say our feisty red head broke his nose. The one next to him seems to have a broken arm too." Hack said with a small snicker.

"Those two are the ones that tried to grab me. Ivy hit the first one and used a move of some kind on the second, that's how I got away." Zack said nodding slightly while Carmen's hand on his shoulder gave a small supportive squeeze. Her sharp gaze caught something else however.

"Hack the one holding Ivy by the armpits, zoom in on his left wrist." Carmen ordered making the man obediently do as told and zoom in on the requested spot.

"Looks like a tattoo." Maria said looking at what had caught Carmen's eye and seeing a strange mark on the guys wrist. Carmen frowned heavily. That mark almost looked like… Zack's sharp intake of breath confirmed Carmen's thoughts.

"That brand…" Zack began to tremble hard, close to hyperventilating as he stared at the mark on the kidnappers wrist.

That's the same mark Ivy has burned into her back." Carmen said her gaze narrowing and the air around her becoming frigid.

"No. They're back. Why are they back?! Why can't they leave us alone!?" Zack began to breakdown, causing Carmen to grab him and pull him close. Camen's lips were pulled back into a snarl aimed at the screen as everyone stared at them except the V.I.L.E. agents that were still working at their separate stations.

Everyone shivered at the disgust and _hatred_ in Carmen's voice as she barked out another order before trying to calm Zack down.

" _Find her now! I don't want Ivy in_ _ **their**_ _hands for a second longer!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Carmen Sandiego AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been two hours now. Two hours without another clue but Carmen had ordered Hack to check every national database world wide for any traces of her girl.

"Carmen? Do you think if we tell them the truth it might help?" Zack asked his voice quiet as he looked up at the older woman who looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Also check to see if any enemies of mine have made any moves outside of the usual range they stick to recently! Since these people took Ivy then they'll be smart enough to grab some of my enemies to either help them or throw us off track." Carmen ordered Hack who nodded without taking his attention off of the computer in front of him.

"Sara any progress on that tracking device? What about the tracer that Ivy always has on her? If we could track that we would know exactly where she is." Carmen demanded as she glanced over at the inventor who shook her head.

"I'm working on something with the kids that should help narrow down which area Ivy is in by tracing her specific energy. If I was able to get a near copy of the tracer in her band then I _might_ be able to build something that can track it specifically but if they're smart then they put up an EMP area where her tracer won't work." Sara said stepping over to look at her boss significantly. Her boss who bit her lip for a second then took off her glove, revealing a wedding band on her finger that she almost reluctantly slipped off.

"Here my band has the same tracer as hers right down to the frequency. See if that works but I want my ring back in-tact and in an hour. Hack also check any areas where electronics have gone dead for any reason and stayed out." Carmen said hesitantly handing her ring over to the closest thing she had to a friend in V.I.L.E. who nodded and gingerly carried it back over to the work station.

"Why would your wedding band have the same tracer in it that Ivy would have on her?" Joshua asked his eyes narrowed as he looked at the master thief who ignored him.

"If it's who we think it is that stole Ivy then we should be getting a message soon shouldn't we Chief?" Carmen asked looking at the AI who nodded his head.

"Think nothing. If he had that mark on him then…" Zack shook his head hard to try and clear the thoughts away. Now was no time for another breakdown.

"Why are you so close to Zack and so worried about Ivy?" Joshua demanded narrowing his eyes at the woman who didn't even spare him a glance.

"They're _my_ detectives. No one hurts or takes what's mine." Carmen said without batting an eye before there was a loud swear from Sara.

"Definitely got her tracer either destroyed or somehow off the grid boss." Sara said handing Carmen the wedding ring back and ignoring the growl in Carmen's throat at the thought of the tracer being destroyed.

"Incoming video file, trying to trace it but I need time. It's heavily encrypted." Hack called just before a screen appeared beside the Chief.

"Ivy!" More than a few people cried out when they saw the missing detective chained to a wall by her hands and feet still out cold.

"Wakey wakey." An amused if not haughty womans voice called.

"Carmen I swear to god if you're stealing the blankets again…" Ivy grumbled drowsily, earning a snort from Sara and Zack while Carmen smirked slightly.

"Time to wake up." The haughty woman said as a bucket of water was thrown on Ivy, causing the red head to jerk awake and swear violently.

"Someone's getting my foot rammed up their ass!" Ivy spluttered as she shook her head to get some of the water off, already noticing her hands and feet bound by chains.

"Sleeping with a thief detective? My and just when I thought you could sink no lower." The woman said causing Ivy to look at her and sneer.

"Oh it's _you_. I thought I smelled something rotten. Shouldn't you still be hiding under a rock somewhere?" Ivy snarled at the woman off screen which earned her a slap across the face from a man with brown hair that had a hockey mask over his face.

"Now now Ivory. That's no way to talk to your mother." The womans voice tutted earning a feral snarl from the red head. Zack flinched backwards into Carmen at that.

"You are _NOT_ my mother! My mother and father both died when I was seven. My name hasn't been Ivory since I was ten! I'm Ivy." Ivy growled darkly at the woman who stepped into the screen wearing a simple butterfly mask over the top of her face.

"Running away from home at the age of ten, taking your brother Zechariah with you, leaving behind your poor mother and father and now denying your own name?" The woman said sighing heavily as if she had expected better from Ivy.

"You left us to die! All three of us! It's because of you two that Thoren was killed! If _Zachary_ and I had stayed we would have been beheaded just like he was for _your_ arrogance and crimes! As far as I'm concerned my parents both died when they took my twin brother away at the age of seven. The only family I have left now are Zack and Carmen! You two are _nothing_ to me or him!" Ivy snarled angrily at the man and woman both while the ACME agents were staring shocked at the screen. The V.I.L.E. agents were still hard at work, especially Hack. They had to find their boss's girl.

"Oh such harsh words. Do you hear what your dear sister is saying to us Zechariah? You don't feel that way towards your own parents do you son?" The woman asked looking into the camera and making Ivy look as well only for her eyes to widen.

"Don't worry _Zack_. I'm right here." Carmen whispered as she squeezed his shoulder in support. Zack just gulped and put on his brave face.

"I don't know who you are lady but my name is Zachary and everyone calls me Zack. You took my sister _Ivy_." Zack said his voice wavering a bit as he looked at the two people he could barely recall.

"Oh of course you wouldn't remember. You were only two when your sister took you from us. Why she thought a ten year old could raise a toddler better than his own parents could…" The woman said sighing heavily at this.

"You would have gotten him killed! You took Thoren and turned him into a human weapon, I wasn't going to let you do the same to Zack." Ivy snarled at the two of them as she yanked her arms a bit, making the chains rattle.

"Oh don't listen to Ivory, Zechariah." The woman said waving Ivy off.

"My name is Zack." Zack said again his voice wavering horribly.

"Oh you were born Zechariah and you will always be Zechariah." The woman said causing angry tears to build up in Zack's eyes as his hands clenched into fists.

"Zack! I've always been Zack!" Zack said heedless to the other detectives that were watching confused and alarmed and not knowing what they should do to help.

"Leave him alone!" Ivy yelled at the woman, yanking on her chains again.

"Oh but Zechariah you don't want to disobey mommy now do you? After all we were just reunited in a way of speaking, you don't want to be punished already." The woman said wagging a finger at Zack who let out a wordless half scream half roar that had all but Carmen jumping alarmed and shocked.

"My name is _ZACK_!" Zack yelled as he tried to punch the console.

A single tanned hand snapped out and caught his wrist before he could hit the console and risk them losing the one chance they had at finding Ivy at the moment. A red covered arm pulled Zack back away from the console and into the womans side as a single glacial blue eye stared up at the screen.

Carmen's next words were frosty as she stared down the ones who dared take Ivy.

"I'd thank you to leave my little brother alone. For your sake."


	3. Chapter 3

**Carmen Sandiego AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ah the infamous thief Carmen Sandiego herself. I wasn't expecting you to be trying to find Ivory as well but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. What I am surprised about is that such an infamous woman like you actually associates with the disappointment named Zechariah." The woman said smoothly and making Carmen's eyes narrow a bit.

"I don't know any Zechariah. But if you're referring to Zack then he's my younger brother-in-law and I'm very proud to claim such. He is, after all, a very intelligent boy with a gift for electronics." Carmen said without skipping a beat as she moved so that she was partially shield Zack from the screen.

"Brother-in-law? But my son Thoren is dead." The woman said confused and making Carmen smirk slightly as the teen detectives began looking between Carmen and the screen wide eyed. A few were even blushing.

"Do I need to steal a closet for you to figure it out? If so you don't have half the wits of Ivy and Zack even if you claim to have half their genetic code." Carmen said making Sara choke slightly on thin air.

"Damnitt boss." Sara muttered as she tried to keep from laughing.

"Steal a closet? Are you high?" The woman on the screen asked looking confused and making Ivy snort slightly.

"Her IQ is much higher than yours. Then again so is a rocks." Ivy quipped from the wall, making Carmen smirk slightly wider. That was the woman she married.

"Silence you. One word about where we are out of you and this feed will be cut, as will you be. We need you alive, not necessarily in one piece." The masked man snarled as he hit Ivy in the shoulder, making her wince while Carmen's smirk fell instantly. Carmen glanced at Hack who shook his head. He needed some more time.

"You hurt one hair on her and you'll find out just how deadly I can be. Sara has been asking for some test subjects after all." Carmen said darkly to the screen.

"Retribution is what they are calling what they will do. But I bet they never knew I will always try to save you." Ivy sang slightly earning a weird look from the others but she ignored them as she looked at Carmen and Zack.

"So you married my daughter. The rest of the world will think you into younger woman you know, I know Ivory's age but do you?" The woman asked ignoring Ivy with a smirk on her face.

"Ivy is twenty three years old, turns twenty four this year in fact. She's always claimed to be seventeen in order to try and throw you and your group off of her tail." Carmen said without missing a beat as she stared at the screen blank faced.

"Not that it worked. And you're what? Thirty seven…forty maybe?" The woman asked smirking and earning a raised eyebrow from Carmen while Zack and Al both tried to muffle their laughter.

"I turn thirty this year. There is only a six year age gap between us, and that certainly isn't illegal or all that big of one." Carmen said giving Al a stern look and ignoring Zack.

"Come and take my cloths this is the way that you can go. Wear them till you're gone and no one will ever know." Ivy sang a little more of the song, Zack writing it all down while making it look like he was hiding behind Carmen.

"Will you get her to be quiet?" The woman asked the man with a scowl causing the man to shrug slightly.

"It's not like she can do anything else at the moment. If she wants to lose her mind and sing then let her go nuts. It's not like we need her sane. She just needs to be able to have kids." The man said making Carmen scowl darkly at that, and more than a few people to look horrified.

"It is fine we are twins and I'll be here when they strike! They won't know you're gone all because we look alike!" Ivy called louder, looking disgusted herself but as if she had expected that knowledge.

"Thoren." Zack murmured quietly behind Carmen.

"She's annoying me! Shut her up already!" The woman snapped at the man who just sighed slightly and punched Ivy in the stomach. Carmen growled at that as Ivy winced but didn't cry out in pain.

"The right thing to guide us. Is right here inside us." Ivy sang a different song now as she glanced at the screen.

"What is it you want anyways? There must be a reason you took Ivy, and I doubt it's because you're after me since you didn't know of our marriage." Carmen called trying not to flinch when the guy smacked Ivy across the face again.

"We want our children and country back. Queen-in-training Ivory needs to finish her training and Prince Zechariah is long overdue to _start_ his Royal Guard training, of course given how scrawny he is and his lack of strength he might be better off as a political bargaining chip for our rising kingdom." The woman said making Carmen step further in front of Zack protectively.

"No one can divide us when the light is nearly gone. Just like a heartbeat…the drumbeat carries on!" Ivy sang still making the woman snarl as she whirled around.

"I told you to shut her up!" The woman snarled at the man who sighed and punched Ivy across the jaw, making an _audible_ growl come from Carmen's lips.

"Don't worry Ivy. I'm coming for you." Carmen said staring at her wife who gave her a grin that showed some blood on her teeth from the punch, her lip being busted.

"It was a clue of some kind! Her singing was giving them clues!" The woman snarled finally picking up on what Ivy had been doing and quickly cutting the feed of the video.

Not before Ivy got in the last words stated directly to Carmen.

The ACME agents nearby either blushed or were able to witness seeing Carmen Sandiego turn as red as her signature outfit.

"You always do but you're not even breathing hard yet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Carmen Sandiego AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I almost had it boss. The signal cut out literally one minutes too early." Hack said snarling as he slammed a fist into the desktop next to him. He was so close! Carmen pulled her hat down further and her scarf up a bit to hide the blush on her face as she turned around.

"That's fine Hack. Ivy gave us the means to find her ourselves. Zack you got down all the lines right?" Carmen asked making the boy nod although he was trying not to mime gagging.

"What did they mean that you were married to Ivy and that she's actually twenty three?" Joshua demanded looking a bit angry as he glared at Carmen who looked at him and raised her ungloved hand.

"There's a reason my wedding band has the same tracer that Ivy has on her. Her tracer is in _her_ wedding band. She pretended she was seventeen to throw them off to prevent this from happening but it was only a band-aid when it should have been stitches." Carmen said before looking back at Zack who was looking over the notes.

"Why did that woman call Zack a prince and Ivy a Queen-in-training?" Tatyanna asked looking confused and a bit worried about this while Zack sighed.

"I was born Zechariah, prince of the nation of Creamland. A small kingdom just outside of England. Ivy as the older sibling is in line before me, especially since the kingdom is a monarchy from the information I learned. I looked it up once out of curiosity. The male heirs were used as bargaining tools or human weapons for the female heirs and the queen." Zack said not looking away from the notebook he had copied his sisters song into.

"When Ivy was born she was born with the name Ivory, she also had a twin brother named Thoren. They were separated as children and Thoren was raised to be Ivy's loyal servant and weapon but he also had to answer to the queen, our mother. Ivy and Thoren looked exactly alike…from what Ivy told me…one day the queen ordered the death of a woman from the small neighboring kingdom because she was getting in the way and Thoren was the one sent to kill her. The queen blamed it on Ivy who was only ten at the time. The Queen and King both fled the kingdom immediately when they learned of the anger of the people aimed at the royal family for what happened." Zack said sucking in a deep breath and trembling slightly.

"They left us behind. Ten year old Ivy, ten year old Thoren, and newly turned two year old me. The people were calling for the 'hellspawns' death meaning Ivy but they were going to kill anyone else they caught in the palace as well. Including me. Thoren…Thoren traded clothes with Ivy. They were identical twins with the only difference being that Thoren was male but he was so feminine that you could hardly tell unless you were looking for it." Zack took a trembling breath and felt Carmen's hand rest on his upper back, equal parts soothing and empowering.

"The only memory I have of my older brother is of him pretending to be Ivy…he was wearing her dress and jewelry…and he was being executed via decapitation. Ivy and I were wearing simple clothing, the only thing I have left of my brother is his jacket." Zack said grabbing the green jacket that he always wore in a trembling fist.

"That's what her first lines were about. She was telling us where she was. Come and take my clothes this is the way you will go. That refers to how she and Thoren switched cloths upon Thoren's request. That means they took her back to Creamland where Thoren was killed." Zack said fighting to keep his voice steady now as he focused back on his task. He'd have a breakdown later once his sister was back and safe and sound.

"And I'm guessing the other song is a clue to help us find her when we're in Creamland. What are we waiting for then? Let's get to Creamland immediately!" Carmen said ready and willing to go and save her wife immediately.

"Hold it!" The Chief said before anyone could ask for a C-5 corridor.

"Creamland is an Anti-A.C.M.E. country. Any A.C.M.E. agents caught in it are immediately sent to prison if not sentenced to execution." The Chief said making the A.C.M.E. agents scowl and look upset.

"But the countries bordering it don't mind and even encourage A.C.M.E…I have an idea." Carmen said, lowering her scarf to show a devious smirk on her lips.

"Oh? Do tell?" Chief asked with a sly grin on his virtual face.

"Well, the A.C.M.E. detectives can wait alongside the border between Creamland and the neighboring countries. They don't go across but they provide backup from the nearest place they can…going in to get Ivy?" Carmen asked smirking even wider as she snapped her fingers. Instantly Sara, Al, and Hack walked over to stand with her and each of them realized what she was getting at.

"Well…laws never stopped V.I.L.E. before. And there's nowhere in this world that I can't go." Carmen said making the other agents look at her shocked.

"They stole my wife…but they should know that you _don't steal from a thief._ " Carmen said making Zack smile up at her thankfully.

"Zack you stay here with the Chief and make sure everyone is co-ordinated. Two of my henchmen will stay with you incase these Creamland Creeps try coming after you." Carmen said putting a hand on Zack's head and gently ruffling his hair.

"…Right. Just bring Ivy home in one piece okay? And don't do anything stupid to get yourself hurt in the process." Zack said hugging Carmen who looked surprised for half a second before she smiled and hugged him back.

"Of course Zack. Who do you think you're talking to?" Carmen asked with a wink as she pulled away and began to leave, her henchmen half a step behind her with dark looks on their faces.

"We're V.I.L.E. they don't know what they're getting into taking one of our queens." Hack said cracking his knuckles with a dark smile on his face.

"Queens?" Maria questioned confused.

"Carmen's the Queen of Crime, Ivy is her wife. That makes her another queen." Al said shrugging his shoulders.

"They also dared steal from _Carmen_." Sara said although her goggles glinted dangerously in the light.

Carmen's grin had her looking more like a tiger baring its teeth before its prey as she looked back over her shoulder.

"And _no_ _one_ steals from the best damn thief there ever was."


	5. Chapter 5

**Carmen Sandiego AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Alright everyone's in position. What's the plan now Carmen?" Zack asked through the headset a few hours later after the A.C.M.E. agents had surrounded the border of Creamland, the V.I.L.E. agents gathering en masse in front of the main entrance. The only ones left behind were Hack and another goon that Zack didn't know the name of. They were to be Zack's backup and guards in case the Creamland people tried taking the blond boy from A.C.M.E. HQ.

"It's better if you don't know specifics. You all will want to be able to claim plausible deniability later. V.I.L.E. switch frequencies and remember. We're rescuing my wife… if they knew about this abduction then they deserve no mercy." Carmen said her voice as cold as her eyes while she glares at the palace that was mostly rebuilt now.

"Sara the infrared up and ready?" Carmen asked her inventor who clicked a few buttons on her wrist-bound computer.

"Ready boss." Sara said getting ready to click it on.

"Good. Ira Gator prepare the explosion. Sara when the explosion goes off use the infrared to search for heat signatures that _aren't_ moving. Ivy was chained so she won't be able to move, and it's most likely that they have guards with her." Carmen ordered making the inventor nod while Hack had tapped into the A.C.M.E. agents into the frequency that the rest of V.I.L.E. was using as well as the cameras that each of them were wearing, even Carmen.

"Ready." Sara said with Ira echoing her a moment later.

"As soon as it goes off everyone move in. If you encounter resistance then try and leave them alive but if you have no choice then don't hesitate. Sara, Al, and I will be the main force into the castle. Sara use your inventions to make a ruckus, Al make sure she doesn't get hurt or overdo it. I'll be retrieving Ivy myself." Carmen made sure everyone knew their roles and orders as she had them preform one last roll call and system check on their gear.

"Ready?" Carmen questioned the two standing with her at the front lines as it were.

"Let em try and get in our way." Al said cracking his knuckles and lifting a steel pipe that was as thick around as Carmen was wide, which didn't say much but was still rather impressive.

"I'm keeping a few as test subjects." Sara said although she had some of her robots and other experiments all going through a last systems check before she set them loose on the enemy.

"They dared take my wife, they harmed her… make sure you use them for the _painful_ ones." Carmen said without batting an eye and making Sara give a wide maniacal grin at that.

"Just give the word boss." Sara said her tone near cackling as her eyes gleamed insanely. Finally! Human Subjects!

"Ira. Start the fireworks." Carmen ordered making the man cackle as explosions racked the area, causing mass confusion and alarm and panic.

"He _actually_ made them into fireworks." Hannah cackled as she dashed in with the others, Carmen in the lead of course, her eyes alight with madness and glee as she took down any of the startled or alarmed guards and people that came near her.

"You stop here Carmen!" There was a small squadron of armed men who were rushing the red clad thief. A flying kick knocked the first two out and a heavy hit took a third out before they could realized that the attacker was there.

"Oi. You weak little pawns wanna get to _our_ queen? Better take me on first." Dara Riska said smirking as she cracked her knuckles loudly.

"Go boss. I got these wimps." Dara said smirking as she nodded to her boss who tipped her hat and then continued onwards.

"I've located three that haven't moved since the start boss. Two floors underground, about… fifty yards from the entrance." Sara said from where her and her machines were tearing through any that came near the scientist. They were closet to the castle now.

"Got it. He made an _actual_ flaming dragon somehow…remind me to ask him how he did that later. I might want to use that for a clue on my next heist." Carmen said letting out a rare impressed whistle at the damage that her pyromaniacs were doing to various parts of the country.

"I wanna know myself but here's the break off spot. See you in a little while boss." Al said swinging his steel beam around into one side of the yellow colored palace wall, tearing a large hole in the wall.

"See you boss." Sara said nodding to her boss as she and her machines tore through the palace and the apparent guards that came to answer the challenge.

"She's already gone Sara." Al said with a snort as he glanced around for his boss before focusing on his fights. Luckily it seemed that the key to their gunsafes and armory went 'missing' an hour or so before. In Al's humble opinion his boss's new keychain belt fit her outfit, added a bit more sparkle to it.

"How does she always do that?" Sara asked sighing and earning a snicker from the other Doctor.

"A.C.M.E. agents how are you doing?" Carmen asked switching over frequencies quickly as she raced through the palace undetected, it seemed all the guards were drawn to the fighting.

"Right now we're very grateful you guys never want to actually hurt us." Maria said from her position on the border armed with a Taser and baton, just in case, as she watched wide eyed at the outright _slaughter_. Even if she only caught glimpses of it.

"I don't hurt children and I make sure none of my employees do so either. I'm more in the game for the thrill of the challenge and chase. I don't hurt others if I can help it… but I'm about to break that rule." Carmen growled as she dashed to the stairway. Sara did say it was two floors down after all.

"Give em hell sis." Zack said his voice grim and determined and making Carmen give a small dark smirk.

"Oh I am." Carmen said rearing her foot back when she came across the first closed door she saw on the second floor. Her foot crashed into the door and slammed it open only for a loud CRACK to snap through the air.

"That was a gunshot! Where did it come from?" People were yelling across the headsets as they tried to figure out who had the gun and who was being shot at.

Zack's voice rang the loudest however.

"Carmen! Carmen what was that? Are you okay?"

Carmen's headset laid on the ground with blood dripping down around it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carmen Sandiego AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Carmen!" Ivy yelled worried as she struggled against the chains and wall, desperate to get to her wife who was clutching her shoulder where the bullet had gone through and through.

"I'm fine. I've had worse during my days as a detective." Carmen said clenching her teeth a bit as she glared at the masked man that was wearing a hockey mask and holding a gun. She thought she stole the keys to all the gunsafes and armories…he must have had it on him before that.

"So you actually came. I was sure that you'd leave her here and cut your loses. Not like anyone could _actually_ love her enough to risk death for her." The woman said making Carmen sneer at her darkly.

"Well you thought wrong. I love her. If you knew what _real_ love was you wouldn't be surprised that I came to get her." Carmen said her voice cold but her eyes soft as she looked at Ivy, before turning into steel when she looked back at the woman who claimed to be Ivy's mother.

"And what can you do? My husband has a gun, you never use them, and you're injured with no backup coming." The woman said with a smug smirk on her face that made Carmen want to slap her silly…well she wanted to do that before but not with a space shuttle! Well on second thought…yeah she wanted to hit her with a space shuttle too.

"You don't know who you're dealing with do you?" Carmen asked with a dark chuckle as her eyes glinted dangerously.

"The world famous pacifist thief Carmen Sandiego of course. You don't do violence, in fact you make sure no one gets hurt during your crimes." The woman said with a smirk making Carmen give a twisted smile.

"Usually yes…but I'm also Ivy's wife…and my wife's safety is far higher on my list of concerns than keeping my non-violence rule. And besides that…you forget…I'm also the most elusive woman in the world. I _always_ get what I want and get away with it." Carmen said with another dark chuckle as she clicked something on the arm of her coat and there was a blast of smoke that covered the whole room.

"What?!" The man was startled and his gun went off several times at where Carmen had been standing…had been but wasn't anymore.

"I'll have you out of here in no time love." Carmen murmured as she appeared beside Ivy who relaxed at hearing her wife's voice so close as the chains that bound her legs were cut.

"Are you alright?" Ivy murmured back earning a small hum from Carmen as she worked on cutting the chain bounding one of Ivy's arms.

"The bullet was through and through, since I don't feel woozy then I don't think it hit anything important. I should be fine." Carmen assured her wife as she cut through one chain before she was grabbed as the smoke dispersed.

"You little….you made me waste all my bullets!" The man growled as he grabbed Carmen by her hair, yanking her away from Ivy and earning a small yelp from the thief at the rough pulling of her hair.

"No one pulls my hair except for Ivy." Carmen growled as she slammed her heel into the man's foot, causing his grip to weaken enough for Carmen to toss him off of her and into the wall behind her. She grabbed him by the head and slammed it into the stone wall hard enough to break his nose, some of his teeth, and make sure he was knocked out.

" _Damnitt_ Carmen." Ivy muttered with a blush as she grabbed a bobby pin that was hidden in her hair and began to pick the lock on her other wrist. She'd have to drag around the chains on her other limbs for a little bit, at least until they were in a safe enough area for her to pick the locks on them, but she could pick the lock on the last one.

"IVY!" Carmen shouted whipping around when her wife _screamed_ , Carmen looking worried and furious when she saw a knife being slammed into her wife's shoulder and twisted.

"Don't be naughty now Ivory." The woman said twisting the blade a little more with a dark look on her face.

"One more move out of you Miss Elusive Thief and there will be no one for you to save." The woman threatened when Carmen began to move forward but froze at the threat.

"I thought you wanted her to become queen. She can't do that if she's dead." Carmen said although her gaze never left her wife and the knife stuck in her. There were plenty of arteries and veins that knife could be cutting and that wasn't good.

"If nothing else we can just have Zechariah produce some heirs for the throne. Besides…she's always been naughty so this is her punishment. Isn't that right Ivory?" The woman asked with a twisted smile to Ivy who was clenching her teeth but managed to mutter something.

"What was that Ivory? You'll have to speak up." The woman taunted and mocked the red head who glared hatefully at her.

"I said…" Ivy trailed off a bit as she breathed deeply for a moment and Carmen noticed the way that Ivy's legs were tensing and prepared to spring.

Ivy's legs shot up, the chains still attached flying and making the woman give a startled shout as she tried to avoid them. The woman was forced to let go of the knife that was still in Ivy's shoulder as one chain caught her across the arm and chest.

As soon as the knife was released Carmen had leapt forward and tackled the woman even further away from her wife.

"Don't. Come. Near. My. Family. Ever. Again!" Carmen made sure to emphasis each word with a heavy punch to the womans face until she was knocked out and left bloody and bruised.

"Carmen…" Ivy's voice was weak now but it broke through Carmen's mind and caused the thief to abandon her now unconscious enemy.

"Ivy stay with me. I'm getting you to a hospital as fast as I can." Carmen said pale faced when she noticed how much blood her wife was losing from the knife wound, shit something was definitely cut and Ivy was losing blood fast. Quickly cutting down the last chain hooking Ivy to the wall Carmen caught her wife, wincing at the pain in her shot shoulder but ignoring it for the moment. She had more precious cargo in her arms, more heavily wounded cargo that she needed to worry about.

"I…feel cold Carmen…" Ivy murmured making Carmen wince, that wasn't good. That really wasn't good.

"I know babe but just stay awake okay? Stay with me and you'll be nice and warm in no time and I promise I won't steal the blankets to mess with you or make you cuddle me anymore." Carmen was rambling a bit by now as she cradled her wife close, lifting her up and rushing for the stairs again despite trying to be careful not to jostle the smaller woman.

Ivy choked out a laugh that had Carmen paling horrified as blood came up and mingled with the red of her trenchcoat. Ivy reached one hand up and cupped Carmen's face with a sad but loving smile as they made it to the ground floor where Al and Sara were tying up the last of the guards, a few other henchmen helping.

"…I love you Carmen…" Ivy whispered using the last of her strength to lean up enough to press a gentle chaste kiss to her wife's lips, smearing blood on her wife's full lips before the red head fell back limply with her eyes closing.

"Ivy? Ivy wake up." Carmen begged as she sunk to her knees staring at her wife even as the henchmen came running over to assist her.

Everyone winced and felt a chill go through them at the heartbroken scream that tore from the red clad womans throat as she clutched her wife close.

"IVY!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Carmen Sandiego AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Wha…" Ivy groaned as she came around, blinking her eyes open slowly. The first thing she saw was a sterile white ceiling. Leaning up slightly she saw dozens of colorful flowers and cards and even some gifts.

"Ivy oh god don't you _ever_ do that to me again." Carmen was immediately in Ivy's line of sight looking tired and worried and relieved all at the same time as she began to pepper her wife's face with kisses as tears fell from her eyes.

"Carmen?" Ivy's voice was raspy and hoarse as she looked at her wife who quickly pulled back and grabbed a cup of water.

"You've been unconscious for two weeks babe. They said you might not wake up for months or years… they said you might _never_ wake up." Carmen murmured as she tilted the straw towards her wife's mouth.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Ivy." Zack said hovering worriedly from beside her bed and looking just as tired as Carmen and just as relieved.

"Come here you two." Ivy said holding her arms open, wincing slightly when she moved her injured arm.

"Don't move your arms! One of your shoulders was out of joint for a while, and the other one…you had several veins and arteries cut… that's not even counting the muscles and ligaments." Carmen scolded her wife, quickly moving close and gently pushing her arms back down, especially her left one which was in a sling.

"Sorry." Ivy apologized as the two came close, both of them wrapping their arms around her gently as she stared at them and then around the room.

"God don't you ever scare me like that again Ivy." Zack said hugging his sister gently and trying to fight back his tears.

"You are off of active duty for more than a year. Both to recover from your wounds and because…" Carmen trailed off as she rested a gentle hand on her wife's stomach.

"What are you not telling me Carmen?" Ivy asked looking at her wife confused.

"You know how we've been trying to use the artificial insemination to have a baby of our own right?" Carmen asked softly making Ivy nod.

"Yeah. We've had three attempts in the last few months. Two of them failed and we were scheduled to see if the third one worked next wee…no last week isn't it?" Ivy asked making Carmen nod slightly and she was smiling as she kissed her wife's forehead again.

"That's right hun…but…when Sara was keeping you alive until we could get to the hospital… she found a second heartbeat. A second _and_ third one." Carmen said making Ivy pause for a moment before she smiled widely as she stared down at her stomach.

"Twins?" Ivy murmured earning a grin and nod from Zack.

"Congrats sis. You got two trouble makers on the way." Zack said making Carmen snort slightly and Ivy just grinned.

"Of course. They have a detective and the worlds most famous thief as their parents." Ivy said making Carmen nod in agreement and causing Zack to snicker.

"You know…twins mean that it's likely that one will be a detective and the other a thief right?" Zack asked causing Carmen's eyes to light up at that as she gazed at her wife and wife's flat belly.

"The chase and heists are going to be family bonding when they are old enough aren't they?" Ivy asked making Carmen nod her head while Zack just snickered.

"I'd better let everyone else know that you're awake." Carmen said reluctantly moving to leave the room, but Zack stopped her.

"You haven't left her side in two weeks, don't break that record now. I'll go call them." Zack said making Carmen nod to him thankfully, to tell the truth she didn't want to leave Ivy's side right now either.

"I'm sorry I scared you like that. I didn't mean too." Ivy murmured as she motioned for Carmen to stay beside her. Carmen sat on the bed and leaned back, gently pulling Ivy back to recline against Carmen's chest.

"It's fine. Just…don't do it again okay? I thought I lost you… if it wasn't for Sara I would have. I would have lost all three of you." Carmen murmured as she wrapped her arms around her wife, one hand resting protectively over Ivy's abdomen.

"What happened after I passed out?" Ivy asked quietly as she rested her head against Carmen's shoulder.

"I broke down. Without you I just… couldn't function. I don't really know what happened between you passing out and Sara finding the extra heartbeats." Carmen said making Ivy lean a little further back into the taller woman and titled her head back to kiss her wife's cheek.

"Why do you think I get so worried about you during your heists? So many things can go wrong… if it weren't for you and Zack then I don't think I could…" Ivy trailed off as Carmen tightened her hold just a bit.

"I'll never leave you like that. I promised on our wedding day that I wouldn't die during a heist. I never break a promise, especially one to you… and I certainly won't break that promise now that there's two priceless jewels on the way." Carmen said smiling as she laid her head on top of Ivy's, her free hand dropping to join the other over Ivy's stomach.

"…You're going to steal famous baby things to break the news to your henchmen and A.C.M.E. aren't you?" Ivy asked after a moment of simply enjoying being in her wife's arms and feeling her wife breath. She could _feel_ her wife plotting how to reveal this to the world.

"Oh I can definitely do that. It'd be funny to see how long it takes them. Zack and Sara already know not to tell anyone else until we reveal it ourselves." Carmen said with a grin as she tried to think up any of the famous baby items she could steal and from where.

"Just remember to be careful of your shoulder… and that I won't be able to go after you as a detective for a while." Ivy said smiling slightly as she began to drift off again, felling her wife breathing, hearing her wife's strong and steady heartbeat… feeling the warmth of her wife holding her close.

"Of course my love." Carmen said kissing Ivy's hair as her wife drifted off to sleep.

Ivy never heard Carmen's next chuckled out words.

"After all you'll be the first thing I steal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Carmen Sandiego AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Carmen's gone on a spree and Ivy's nowhere to be found but the note said that she was safe. What is going on?" Maria asked as everyone gathered about two months later, trying to figure out where their red head kickass detective had gone this time and why Carmen was suddenly stealing again.

She hadn't stolen anything in two months and yet now she was stealing random objects like the cradle for Napoleon's baby?

Something was definitely up, especially since Zack didn't look worried in the slightest.

"Well Ivy _is_ safe I know that much. Problem is…she should also be added to the list of stolen goods." Zack added dryly as he added his sisters picture to the list of things Carmen had stolen in the last two days.

"Carmen…stole Ivy?" Tatyanna asked making Zack nod with a perfectly straight face.

"Well what do you expect? Carmen is incredibly possessive and protective…and Ivy is her wife who is still recovering from the Incident. Of course when she starts stealing again the first thing she'd steal is her wife so that she could make sure Ivy rests and stays safe." Zack said shrugging slightly and making the other agents pause for a moment before nodding in acknowledgment.

"Makes sense. But Carmen almost never steals anything not related to her 'theme' and what does Ivy have to do with a baby cradle, a Greek painting, a Gerber sign, and a test tube?" Max asked looking confused as he examined all of the items Carmen had stolen as well as the clue to her whereabouts.

"If this is Carmen's way of telling Ivy that she wants a baby then I'm not amused." Amati said point blank and making a few of the agents blush brightly while some snickered.

"Oh but I would be. It would be just like Carmen to do something like that." Jasmine said with a grin.

"What if Carmen isn't trying to tell Ivy that she wants a baby? What if she's trying to tell us that her and Ivy are going to have a baby?" Tatyanna asked tilting her head at the clues as she studied them again from a new angle.

"Hey. Any clue why Carmen has Ivy at her French house with a bunch of stolen baby things?" Al Loy asked as he and a few other V.I.L.E. people came in looking confused, the VILE agents used to working with ACME agents now. While they might clash sometimes, especially when the VILE agents were breaking the law, they generally just treated it as more of an ongoing game between the two groups. Honestly it wasn't strange to see the random VILE agents, especially the upper class ones, hanging around ACME HQ helping some of the detectives with more dangerous criminals or teaching the ones interested in their specialties.

"How long before they try to storm the French house?" Sara asked Zack in a whisper as the two of them tried to hide their grins. Carmen has been planning this heist for the last three weeks since her wife was discharged from the hospital.

"I give it a minute longer, tops. Got your cameras?" Zack asked making the inventor give a quiet snicker.

"I've got cameras for days." Sara said making Zack blink for a moment confused.

"Camera's for days?"

"Camera's for days." Sara didn't change her words or look the least bit like she cared about Zack's puzzlement over the rather strange sentence from the scientist.

"Why don't we just go to the French house and ask Carmen ourselves while getting the stuff back? I really don't want to know about whether they're considering a baby or not, it's none of my business." Li said making the others nod and the Chief to open a C-5 corridor straight to Carmen's house.

"What took you so long? We were expecting you at least an hour ago." Carmen said not looking bothered in the slightest as they appeared in her living room. She didn't even look up from where she was laying on the couch with Ivy laying on top of her taking a light nap, both of them having their hands over the small baby bump that was starting to form. Ivy was already three months pregnant and it was starting to show a little bit.

"What's with all the stolen baby related stuff Carmen? If this is your way of telling Ivy you want a baby of your own it's not very funny." Max said making Jasmine snort slightly.

"Speak for yourself. If this is her way of telling her _that_ , it's hilarious." Hannah said grinning slightly and earning a high five from Jasmine.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Carmen asked amused as she looked at them all, giving Sara and Zack a pointed look to signal them to get their cameras ready.

"Figured what out?" Ira asked looking at his boss confused as she smiled softly down at Ivy, her arms tightening around the smaller woman just a little bit. A few of the girls had to bite their lips to hold in their 'awws' and cooes over how sweet the two looked together. They knew Ivy would say something shameless that would just embarrass them and Carmen. Carmen on the other hand seemed to be a bit of what Li called a Tsundere. She was soft inside but if it was pointed out she got embarrassed and prickly.

"You guys need to reroll the intelligence check a few times." Ivy said with a sleepy chuckle, making Carmen blink slightly unaware that her wife was awake. Then Carmen got the reference and snickered a bit.

"You've been playing Dungeons and Dragons too much dear." Carmen said with a slight grin on her lips even though she didn't release her now awake wife. For her part Ivy was more than happy to stay in the taller womans' warm embrace.

"No such thing. So are you going to tell them or should I?" Ivy asked with a small grin on her face as she cracked one eye open to look at the others in the room. Most of the Upper VILE agents and the ACME agents that Ivy was closest with.

"Tell us what?" Joshua asked eyeing the two women warily.

After Ivy dropped the bombshell, the only sound for at least a full minute was that of jaws dropping and cameras clicking.

"I'm pregnant. Me and Carmen are going to be mothers."


	9. The end

**Carmen Sandiego AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Three years later and not much had changed.

"Carmen get back here with Maria!" Ivy yelled as she chased after her wife, one of her daughters giggling happily strapped to her chest as Ivy tried to chase down her wife and other child.

"She is having fun stealing famous treasures, aren't you Maria?" Carmen asked looking down at the little girl in her arms. The little over two year old girl was laughing happily and nodding her head.

"Is it wrong of me to think this is kind of cute and kind of hilarious?" Tatyanna asked her boyfriend of over a year as the two of them chased after Carmen and the thieving toddler as well. This was far from the first heist Carmen had taken one of her children too but it seemed that little Maria enjoyed being the 'robber' more often than the 'cop'.

"What that Carmen is using her heists as another family bonding experience or that the twins actually enjoy this whole cat and mouse game?" Zack asked in return as Ivy with a giggling Rosa raced after the fleeing thieves.

"That despite all of this, the news still hasn't caught on to Carmen and Ivy being married and that their children are twins?" Dara asked grinning from where she was moving to intercept the two blonds.

"Well to be fair the twins _aren't_ identical. Maria has brown hair and blue eyes, Rosa has red hair and blue eyes. The hair color is throwing them off I'm sure." Zack said as he stopped to chat with the hot headed muscle woman. The ACME and VILE agents still got along and most of the time during a Carmen crime, when one of the upper VILE agents went to intercept the other detectives they usually just had a casual civil conversation and got caught up on what happened with each other since the last chat.

News crews world wide were baffled by this but none of them nor any of the reporters that often followed after Carmen or the detectives thought to ask about it.

"Ivy has _literally_ yelled for Carmen to bring Maria back for her nap or else Carmen would be sleeping on the couch alone…and none of the news crews have picked it up yet." Dara pointed out dryly and making Zack laugh. He had never seen Carmen stumble and rush to hand her little mini-me back to Ivy so fast before.

"Do you really think they'll believe that the worlds most wanted woman would be married to a detective that regularly chases her?" Tatyanna asked making Zack laugh harder.

"They will if we tell them the heists were Carmen's idea of foreplay." Zack said making Tatyanna blush brightly while Dara busted out laughing.

"Oh I gotta tell the others that one. That's gold Zack!" Dara said clapping the boy on the back and nearly sending him tumbling into a nearby pond.

"I wouldn't put it past boss for that to be true either. Do you think that the early crimes she pulled when Ivy first started to chase her were her ideas of dates? Maybe she was just getting Ivy's attention and taking her exotic places to get in the queens good books?" Dara asked after a moment and making Zack snicker. Even after three years the VILE agents still called Ivy their queen, mainly because while everyone knew Carmen was in charge of VILE…Ivy usually could get Carmen to do whatever she wanted.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Ivy had mentioned once when I started working the Carmen cases with her that Carmen was a lot more…themed…methodical now after they married. The first few cases after she started chasing Carmen, Carmen seemed to take her to every place in the world that Ivy ever wanted to visit. As if she were showing off for Ivy." Zack said glancing up when he heard Carmen laughing, a sound that once was rare but was much more common now.

"Look. The detective got ahold of Carmen Sandiego's daughter." One reporter said taking a snapshot of Ivy holding Maria in her arms, Rosa hugging her sister and the two babbling happily.

"You managed to grab the miniature version detective. Nice job. Seems motherhood hasn't slowed you down at all." Carmen said standing in front of Ivy with a smile on her face and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I could say the same for you Carmen. But seriously? You know their naptime is in twenty minutes, and they almost never sleep for at least an hour after a heist." Ivy asked sighing as she adjusted her grip. Rosa looked up at her 'papa's name and reached for the tall red clad woman.

"Papa!" Rosa cried reaching for Carmen who gave a loving smile as she expertly plucked the red head from the baby harness.

"…Did the detectives' daughter just call Carmen Sandiego 'papa'?" The reporter asked slowly as everyone focused on the infamous thief and just as infamous detective who were talking civically and familiarly.

"Did papa's little detective have fun playing 'catch the crook'?" Carmen asked with a grin as she kissed her red haired daughters forehead.

"Mama! Stole!" Maria called for her mama's attention as she showed the diamond in her tiny hand that she had helped her papa steal.

"I see sweetheart. Mama has to take it back now that the game is over." Ivy said smiling down at the mini-Carmen. Seriously her little brown haired daughter was dressed up just like Carmen. Where and how Carmen got a red trench-coat and fedora that fit both of her daughters perfectly Ivy would never know. She was also quite sure she didn't want to know.

"Did Carmen's daughter just call the detective mama?" The reporter was blinking slowly as he tried to process this.

"Aww." Maria pouted as her mama took the shiny rock she helped steal away.

"Don't worry Maria. Papa will take you to steal something else again later." Carmen said earning a fondly exasperated look from her wife and a happy squeal from both daughters. Maria going stealing meant Rosa got to go chasing. Rosa loved going with her mama and chasing down her papa and sister.

"They're barely over two years old Carmen. Couldn't you have waited until they were at least five before you turned one of our children into a master thief?" Ivy asked amused as she looked at her wife who just laughed and pulled Ivy into a hug.

"She's not a master yet dear. Maria still has a lot to learn about being a thief, just like Rosa has a lot to learn about being a detective…but it's always better to give them an early start." Carmen said kissing Ivy's hair as she held her wife and two children close while the VILE and ACME agents nearby just looked fondly amused or happy for the married couple.

The news crews, reporters, and those watching around the world could only gape in shock however.

"Into being just like their mothers? A master thief and a detective. I swear I better not be called to bail our daughter out of jail though." Ivy said making Carmen laugh again.

"As if anyone will _actually_ throw her in jail! If someone tries doing that before she's at least fifteen then they'd have not just us but all of VILE _and_ ACME breaking down the doors." Carmen said as the two toddlers babbled happily about something or another, Maria probably talking about the diamond since she kept saying 'shiny rock'.

"Our girls are going to be so spoiled." Ivy said sighing and earning a grin from Carmen.

"Of course! They're the princesses of Crime after all." Carmen said completely unashamed as she grinned at her wife who merely shook her head with a smile.

"Why did I marry you again?" Ivy asked rhetorically.

Carmen's smugly stated words rang out all over the globe while Ivy rolled her eyes but was still smiling.

"Because I stole Priscilla Presley's ring from the Elvis museum and proposed in Ireland before buying you your own ring legally?"


End file.
